This invention relates to the game of golf. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and an apparatus for assisting a golfer in tracking a golf ball which he or she has hit.
It is well known that a golfer must keep his or her head down when executing a golf stroke. If the head is moved upward prior to the completion-of the stroke, the golf club is likely to hit the ball at an undesired angle, thus causing the ball to hook or slice. Other misdirected strokes are also possible with an improper swing. For example, the ball might be xe2x80x9ctopped,xe2x80x9d which may result in a dribbling of the ball down the fairway.
Golf balls which have been sliced or hooked are frequently located in deep rough, tree groves or other hazards. Typically, these misdirected balls are very difficult to find. This difficulty, however, does not deter the golfer from his or her search. On the contrary, because of a two-stroke penalty imposed if a new ball has to be played, the golfer is especially motivated to find a misdirected ball. The search for a missing ball is pursued even though the golfer""s companions, as well as other golfers on the course, are delayed in their pursuit of the game.
The hooking and slicing of golf balls is difficult to cure. Golfers prone to such strokes can be reinforced in their faulty swings by the very anxiety of losing the ball. Anticipating that he or she will slice or hook the ball, the golfer looks up prior to the termination of his or her swing, with the intention of visually tracking the ball. Thus, the fear of hooking or slicing causes the hooking or slicing.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and/or method which can improve a golfer""s swing.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and/or method which assists a golfer in tracking a hit golf ball.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus and/or method which is easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus and/or method which assist a golfer in keeping a record of his or her progress.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings and description herein.
The present invention is generally directed to a camera and computer assisted device which automatically tracks a golfer""s golf shots, thereby helping the golfer concentrate on his or her swing.
An apparatus for assisting a golf player in tracking golf shots comprises, in accordance with the present invention, a video camera generating a video signal encoding an image of a plurality of substantially stationary objects and of a target golf ball moving relative to the stationary objects. The apparatus further comprises a computer operatively connected to the camera for receiving the video signal therefrom. The computer includes generic digital processing circuits modified by programming (a) to process the video signal to detect the target golf ball, (b) to determine a path of motion of the target golf ball, and (c) to modify at least a portion of the video signal to superimpose on a view of the stationary objects a curvilinear indication of the determined path of motion of the target golf ball. The apparatus also includes a display operatively connected to the computer for receiving the modified portion of the video signal and displaying the view with the indication of the determined path of motion.
Generally, the computer encodes and stores the path of the golf ball so that the path may be displayed in overlay on an image of a fairway (or a driving range) after the ball has landed. As the golfer moves down the fairway to find his or her ball, the computer updates the displayed path to show successively shorter terminal portions of the ball""s path.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the computer includes first additional generic processing circuits modified by programming to process the video signal to automatically estimate a distance of travel of the target golf ball and further includes second additional generic processing circuits modified by programming to generate a report as to the estimated distance of travel of the target golf ball. The report may be communicated visually to the user by providing a numerical figure on the display. Alternatively speech synthesis software and a speaker may be provided for an aural communication of the estimated distance of a golf shot. The estimate of distance may be accomplished on a driving range simply by having the computer automatically compare the final location of the ball with distance markers located on the driving range. On a golf course, the computer may require further input to make an accurate distance estimate. For example, the apparatus may be provided with a Doppler-type speed sensor and an angle or azimuth detector for enabling a calculation of distance from ball velocity and trajectory. Alternatively, the computer may be preprogrammed with distance data corresponding to visual markers such as trees and other hazards located along a fairway. A comparison executed by the computer pursuant to pattern recognition techniques identifies a hazard near which a hit ball has landed. A table is then consulted by the computer to determine the distance of the shot.
The computer optionally includes generic processing circuits modified by programming to classify the determined path of motion in one of a plurality of different classes of golf ball strokes or paths, to generate a statistical quantity incorporating the classification of the determined path of motion, and to store the statistical quantity. The statistical quantity may be simply the number of strokes of a certain type, such as hooks or slices. In addition, a percentage or proportion of the total strokes which are slices or hooks may be computed. This percentage can be calculated over several time periods of different durations, for example, over weeks, months and/or years. Thus, the computer compiles a record of the user""s golf performance over time enabling the user to easily apprehend his or her progress at different times. Of course, the statistics compiled by the computer may include other numerical quantities, such as average estimated distances of travel, overall and according to the type of stroke, such as straight, slice, hook. The statistical quantities are all stored for subsequent communication to a user.
Pursuant to a further feature of the present invention, the computer includes additional generic processing circuits modified by programming to provide visually differentiable path indicators for different golf balls. For example, the additional generic processing circuits may indicate the paths of different balls in different colors on the display. If more than one of these shots are difficult to locate, the computer may be keyed to a particular point where the paths to the different balls diverge. Upon assisting in the locating of one ball, the apparatus is returned to the point of divergence to continue with tracking of another ball. The computer stores the different paths separately and is instructed to then track another ball. In that event, the computer is provided with a keyboard or other input to assist in selecting a ball path for tracking.
Pursuant to an additional feature of the present invention, the apparatus includes memory or signal store operatively connected to the computer for storing at least a portion of the video signal for later replay to a user. This feature is useful in the event that the user executes an especially memorable play. He or she may wish to review the shot at later date alone or with others. The computer may be provided with an output for downloading the video of the stored play to another computer of to a video tape machine.
The computer may be provided with additional generic processing circuits modified by programming to alter at least a portion of a subsequently received video signal from the camera to superimpose on a different view of the stationary objects a downstream or end segment of the curvilinear indication of the determined path of motion. In other words, the computer changes the displayed path to accord with the different view of the stationary objects as the stationary objects are approached and passed by the user during his or her negotiation of the fairway towards the green. This feature further assists a user to follow the path of a golf ball on the display even as the user approaches the ball at its location along a golf course fairway.
A method for assisting a golf player in tracking golf shots comprises, in accordance with the present invention, (a) operating a video camera to generate a video signal encoding an image of a plurality of substantially stationary objects and of a target golf ball moving relative to the stationary objects, (b) providing a display and a computer operatively connected to the display and to the camera for receiving the video signal from the camera, (c) operating the computer to process the video signal to detect the target golf ball, (d) further operating the computer to automatically determine a path of motion of the target golf ball, (e) additionally operating the computer to modify at least a portion of the video signal to superimpose on a view of the stationary objects a curvilinear indication of the determined path of motion of the target golf ball, and (f) also operating the computer to display on the display the view with the indication of the determined path of motion.
According to further aspect of the present invention, the computer is operated (g) to process the video signal to automatically estimate a distance of travel of the target golf ball and to generate a report as to the estimated distance of travel of the target golf ball and (h) to classify the determined path of motion in one of a plurality of different classes of golf ball strokes or paths, to generate a statistical quantity incorporating the classification of the determined path of motion, and to store the statistical quantity. The computer may be additionally operated to generate a statistical quantity incorporating the estimated distance of travel, and to store the statistical quantity for subsequent communication to a user.
An apparatus for monitoring motion of a ball comprises, in accordance with the present invention, a video camera and a computer operatively connected to the camera for receiving therefrom a video signal encoding an image of a plurality of relatively stationary objects and of a target object moving relative to the stationary objects, the computer being programmed (a) to analyze the video signal to detect the moving object, (b) to determine a path of motion of the moving object, (c) to modify at least a portion of the video signal to superimpose on at least a portion of the image a curvilinear indication of the determined path of motion of the moving object. A display is operatively connected to the computer for receiving the modified portion of the video signal and displaying the view with the indication of the determined path of motion.
The present invention is especially useful for individual golf players who do not customarily play golf with a caddy or other persons inclined to track golf shots. An apparatus and/or method in accordance with the present invention can improve a golfer""s swing in particular by assisting the golfer in tracking a hit golf ball. Because the golfer need not worry about following the motion of his or her ball, he or she is facilitated in maintaining proper posture during the golf swing.
An apparatus and/or method in accordance with the present invention is easy to use. The main operation of the apparatus is automatic and thus user friendly.
An apparatus and/or method in accordance with the present invention assists a golfer in keeping a record of his or her progress.